La Maldición de los Squibs
by Evilies
Summary: Malfoy & Weasley, dos familias de sangres puras enfrentadas desde tiempos inmemoriales se verán envueltos en una sangrienta lucha por el honor de su familia, la venganza y la justicia que los llevara a ser castigados con "La Maldición de los Squibs". Siglos después sus descendientes tendrán la posibilidad de romperla y el estar hechos el uno para el otro no será suficiente.
1. Especificaciones

**ESPECIFICACIONES**

La historia es de mundo al revés, es decir cambio de géneros de los personajes principales y pertenece a la **"Celebración Navidad Al Revés"** del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! En Facebook.

Dziban Malfoy es la versión femenina de Draco Lucius Malfoy. El nombre proviene de Dziban o Draconis que es una estrella de la constelación de Dragón. Dziban aquí tiene seis hermanos y es la séptima hija.

Gawain Weasley es la versión masculina de Ginny Weasley. El nombre de Gawain significa: halcón de la batalla, halcón o blanco. Similares en femenino: Gianna, Gina, Ginny, Gin. (Además fue uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda). Gawain tiene seis hermanas y es el séptimo hijo.

Aquí los nombres de los hermanos de cada uno para que nadie se pierda.

 **Los Weasley en versión femenina & Hermanos Malfoy:**

Bill Weasley/ Wilhelmina Weasley. **#** Bill Weasley/ Acturus Malfoy.

Charlie Weasley/ Charlotte Weasley. **#** Charlie Weasley/ Kaus Malfoy.

Percy Weasley/ Pipper Weasley. **#** Percy Weasley/ Polaris Malfoy.

George Weasley/ Giorgana Weasley. **#** George Weasley/ Leonis Malfoy.

Fred Weasley/ Freya Weasley. **#** Fred Weasley/ Hester Malfoy.

Ron Weasley/ Romy Weasley. **#** Ron Weasley/ Rigel Malfoy.

Harry también cambió de género por lo que se llama Harriet Potter.

Hermione sigue la misma línea del cambio y es conocida aquí como Hermes Granger.

Blaise será chica y se llamará Bliss Zabinni.

Theodore también y será visto como Treena Nott.

Pansy Parkinson pasará a ser Parker Parkinson.

Astoria Grengrass será chico y responderá al nombre de Alistear Greengrass.

.

 **Por ahora esto es lo que deben tener presente antes de leer la historia o se confundirán. Les recordamos que nos es la única con una trama de mundo al revés hay varias historias ya en línea así, sólo tienen que buscarlas en la categoría de [Draco M. & Ginny W.]**


	2. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. La historia pertenece a la **"Celebración Navidad Al Revés"** del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! En Facebook.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **LA MALDICIÓN DE LOS SQUIBS**

By

 _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muert_ _ **e**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

* * *

" _Los placeres violentos terminan_ _en la violencia y tienen su triunfo en su propia muerte, del mismo modo en que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz." –_ **W. Shakespeare.**

 ***º*º*º**

 ** _Prólogo._**

Érase una vez dos familias de magos, la primera antigua y aristocrática conocida por su pomposo apellido: Malfoy. La riqueza y el poder estaban a donde ellos fueran. Lo tenían todo, prácticamente se encontraban en la cima de la sociedad, seguros de sí mismos y ajenos a las penas de los demás. En el otro extremo la segunda familia: los Weasley, de raíces antiguas y nobles, no poseían fortunas materiales, pero si grandes corazones. Siempre cálidos y amigables, dispuestos a ayudar a todo el que los necesitara.

Diferente la una de la otra como la luz y la oscuridad… tan necesaria una como la otra en el mundo mágico.

Un día sus destinos chocaron y fue ahí con una discrepancia sobre el _Estatuto de Magia_ que todo comenzó. Durante varias generaciones los conflictos siguieron creciendo en magnitud llegando hasta batirse en duelos de espadas y varitas, obteniendo grandes heridas e incluso perdidas de seres queridos.

Venganza, honor de la familia y justicia por mano propia eran sinónimos de sus apellidos.

Fue hasta que *Septimus Malfoy y *Alfie Weasley tuvieron un grave enfrentamiento con magia frente a la primera *Ministra Artemisia Lufkin, que la vida como la conocían cambió, pues ella decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos y ponerles un castigo adecuado a sus actos.

Utilizando un grimorio tan antiguo como el linaje de los mismos magos y frente al Wizengamot conjuró una magia tan peligrosa como misteriosa, conocida sólo por viejos relatos que había pasado de boca en boca.

" _¡De ahora en adelante a partir de los 18 años "La Maldición de los Squibs" caerá sobre ustedes y sus descendientes! ¡No podrán volver a hacer magia para dañarse! ¡Esa será su condena que sólo podrá ser rota cuando aparezca el séptimo hijo y la séptima hija en sus familias; sólo la devoción en su corazón, el sacrificio y las lágrimas llevarán al perdón de los actos pasados y presentes que cambiarán su destino, pero si es unilateral ambos morirán al siguiente solsticio de invierno y la maldición continuará hasta el final de los tiempos!"._

Ninguno creyó que aquello pudiera ser cierto, pero con el correr de los días experimentaron la perdida de su magia. Muchos fueron los intentos por acabar con la maldición, pero nada pudo hacerse y contrario a lo esperado por ambas familias, el Wizengamot estuvo de acuerdo, pues sus problemas habían trascendido a lo ancho y largo del mundo mágico.

Después de experimentar sus vidas sin magia, reducidos a simples squibs, fue tal su desesperación que se recurrieron a intentos de reuniones entre ambas familias para solucionar su caso, pero nada funcionó. Finalmente dejaron de lado el orgullo y los prejuicios que había hecho que cayeran en tal situación, sólo entonces pudo llevarse a cabo lo impensable un _pacto de sangre_ tan válido como un _juramento inquebrantable_ que tendría efecto cuando apareciera el séptimo y la séptima hija.

La familia Malfoy siempre había mantenido estrictamente la tradición de un solo heredero, pero por más intentos que se hicieron, nunca llegó el séptimo hijo. Los Weasley tuvieron mejor suerte, varios hijos nacieron, pero ninguna mujer entre ellos.

Dos generaciones tuvieron que pasar antes que sus descendientes pudieran ver el nacimiento de la séptima hija en la familia Malfoy, las celebraciones fueron esplendidas y lujosas. Los Weasley observaron de lejos aquella dicha, en su familia acaba de nacer la sexta hija y el sanador les había hecho el anuncio que un séptimo embarazo sería muy peligroso para la vida de la madre. Incapaces de decírselo a los Malfoy se aislaron, rompiendo la frágil relación que existía con ellos.

Sin embargo Molly no desistió, deseaba más que nada terminar con aquella enemistad y sobre todo quería que sus hijos pudieran vivir una vida feliz como los magos que eran, porque no había nada peor que conocer la magia y terminar perdiéndola.

Con el tiempo y gracias a varios conjuros un nuevo embarazo ocurrió y aunque la amenaza de aborto era mayor, el milagro se cumplió, un hijo varón nació y la vida de la madre se preservó.

Fue así como la primera parte de la profecía se cumplió, pero los tiempos de paz nunca llegaron.

 ***º*º*º**

Dziban Narcissa Malfoy, la séptima hija y Gawain Arthur Weasley, el séptimo hijo tan parecidos a sus antepasados Septimus y Alfie, alimentados por los viejos rencores entre familias y sus propias diferencias, discutían a cada instante por el pacto hecho por sus antepasados, presionados por la situación, la profecía y sus familias. En pocas palabras carecían de la libertad para elegir cómo vivir sus vidas.

Y la fecha que más odiaban los alcanzó sin que pudieran evitarlo, sus linajes se reunieron en un lugar neutral en el Ministerio para dar leída al pergamino del pacto, algo nunca antes visto y que difícilmente podía llevarse a cabo.

—"El séptimo hijo y la séptima hija deberán cumplir con lo dicho en la profecía aún si la vida se les va en ello, pues el destino de ambas estirpes está en sus manos. Nunca terminaremos de lamentar el peso que lanzamos sobre ustedes y aún en contra de todo lo que los lleve a desistir, deberán realizar un enlace mágico en el solsticio de invierno próximo a su mayoría de edad y unir finalmente así a los Malfoy y a los Weasley."

—¡Me opongo! ¡Me niego a casarme con ese bruto Weasley! —exclamó Dziban Malfoy, levantándose de su asiento.

—¡Él que no quiere casarse con esa serpiente soy yo! —replicó Gawain, posando sus increíbles ojos azules en ella, recorriéndola sin pudor, haciendo una mueca de desagrado total.

—¡Dziban! —pidió su madre con un gesto de profunda reprobación.

—¡Gawain! —exclamó su padre— Puedes estar en desacuerdo con este enlace, pero eso no te da derecho a ser tan desagradable.

Dziban resopló cruzándose de brazos, mientras Gawain bufaba y ponía una mala cara.

—No estoy diciendo nada que no hayamos dicho sobre ellos antes.

—¡Bien dicho! —exclamó Romy Weasley.

—¿Lo ven? ¡No puedo casarme con él! —profirió Dziban señalándolo con rabia.

—Tiene que casarse con él, esta en la profecía… ¡o moriremos siendo unos viles squibs! —masculló Polaris Malfoy.

—¿Preocupado por tu status? Es claro que sólo quieren usar a Gawain —profirió Charlotte Weasley.

Y así fue como comenzó otro altercado acalorado entre los miembros de la familia.

—¡Silencio! —pidió Kingsley Shacklebolt, actual Ministro de Magia— Es mejor que se tranquilicen. Sé que a todos les compete esta situación, pero prefería que sólo se quedarán aquí los señores Malfoy y Weasley con la señorita y el joven.

—¿Cómo puede hacernos esto?

—¡Merecemos estar aquí!

—¡El destino de nuestra magia se esta definiendo ahora, merecemos saber lo que pasará!

—¡Ese enlace debe llevarse a cabo!

—¡El solsticio de invierno esta pronto a suceder, no pueden esperar!

El jaleo se extendió hasta fueron sacados por medio de la magia.

—Lucius, Arthur, deben hacer comprender a sus familias que esto no es el Callejón Diagon, han venido aquí para dar una resolución y no quiero que haya una nueva pelea por esto.

Andrew Marsden, Jefe del Departamento de Misterios, había trabajado en una investigación sobre la maldición que sus antecesores habían iniciado hacia medio siglo. —A pesar de los esfuerzos por recobrar el grimorio de la Ministra Lufkin no se ha logrado encontrarlo entre sus pertenencias, lo que impide realizar una contramaldición y las que se han hecho hasta ahora han sido perjudiciales para sus miembros… por lo que sugiero que se trabaje en lo dicho en la profecía —explicó serio, hizo una pausa notando el desazón en los rostros de los presentes—. Deberán dejar atrás sus diferencias y unirse por un bien mayor.

—No puede ser —murmuró Dziban encogiéndose ligeramente. Maldiciendo internamente su suerte.

—Joder… —dijo Gawain sintiendo como su esperanza por huir del grillete de la responsabilidad se acababa. Estaba frito.

—Si desean realizar este enlace deben estar seguros de lo que harán, porque puede ser que en verdad la maldición tome sus vidas —explicó Marsden con un carraspeo al sentir las duras miradas de los mayores.

—Más que la decisión de su familia debe ser la suya. ¿Quieren realizar ese enlace? —preguntó el Ministro a los dos jóvenes.

—Piensa en ti —aconsejó Molly colocando su mano en su hombro que apenas alcanzaba con lo alto que se había puesto ese año.

—Estaremos bien si decides no hacerlo —añadió Arthur, pero era claro que se sentiría decepcionado, todos añoraban la magia perdida y ponían sus ilusiones en él.

—Dziban, recuerda lo que hablamos —comentó su padre con una gesto frío.

—Sé que harás lo correcto —murmuró Narcissa, dándole una sonrisa mesurada.

Dziban y Gawain enemigos jurados del colegio, se miraron por el filo de sus ojos, desconfiados y temerosos con el pulso por los cielos, pues de sus respuestas dependía su futuro y el de su familia.

 ***º*º*º**

*Antepasado de los Malfoy. Información de la página del diccionario. Historia sobre la familia Malfoy.

*Es un nombre que colocamos para el antepasado Weasley, ya que no se menciona con exactitud cuáles fueron.

*Información de la página del diccionario. Historia sobre los Ministros de Magia.

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

. . .

 **Dejamos dos summarys:**

Malfoy & Weasley, dos familias de sangres puras enfrentadas desde tiempos inmemoriales se verán envueltas en una sangrienta lucha por el honor de su familia, la venganza y la justicia que los llevara a ser castigados con "La Maldición de los Squibs". Siglos después sus descendientes tendrán la posibilidad de romperla y el estar hechos el uno para el otro no será suficiente, sólo la devoción en su corazón, el sacrificio y las lágrimas llevarán al perdón de los actos pasados y presentes que cambiarán su destino.

.

Cuando el amor se une a las ramas del destino no existe fuerza que lo pueda detener ni en el cielo ni en el infierno. Él conocido como Gawain y es un Weasley; ella, Dziban, una Malfoy. Hijos de familias rivales y de distintos status, castigados siglos atrás por sus actos de odio con "La Maldición de los Squibs". Sólo ellos tendrán la posibilidad de romperla y el estar hechos el uno para el otro no será suficiente, sólo la devoción en su corazón, el sacrificio y las lágrimas llevarán al perdón de los actos pasados y presentes que cambiarán su destino.

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	3. Enlace

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. La historia pertenece a la **"Celebración Navidad Al Revés"** del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! En Facebook.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **LA MALDICIÓN DE LOS SQUIBS**

By

 _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muert_ _e_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

* * *

" _Aferrarse al odio es como tomar veneno y esperar que la otra persona muera." –_ **Buda** **.**

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Enlace.**_

El solsticio de invierno había llegado en medio de un torbellino de preparativos para el enlace más controversial que había sucedido en siglos en el mundo mágico.

Dziban se encontraba cargando el peso del destino de su familia sobre sus hombros, aún recordaba como en la reunión habían escapado esas tres palabras de sus labios: «Sí, lo haré» con las que había sellado su vida al lado de un hombre al que despreciaba.

Si bien era cierto que antes de que estuvieran en Hogwarts había sentido curiosidad por él, incluso había fantaseado con cómo sería a pesar de todo lo que decían en su casa de los Weasley, pero entonces se habían encontrado o más bien desencontrado —por primera vez— en el Callejón Diagon por culpa de "Harriet Potter", desencadenando así una serie de acontecimientos desafortunados entre ellos en los años posteriores, dónde siempre Harriet Potter se interponía y él por supuesto tomaba su lado en lugar de apoyarla a ella con quién compartía destino.

Eso terminó de hacer que las cosas fueran claras para ella, simplemente no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

¡Eran como el agua y el aceite!

Si hubiesen encontrado otra forma de enfrentar la maldición no tendría que haberse visto envuelta en esto, pero a pesar de todo parecía ser la única forma, pues sus familias seguían siendo tan tensas entre ellas como una cuerda que en algún punto terminará de romperse.

Y el momento que tanto había temido y rechazado, para el que había sido preparada por su familia de forma reticente llegó, y esta vez no era sobre una reunión sino la resolución final, el día de su enlace mágico, "boda" le llamarían los muggles.

No había visto a Gawain Weasley desde aquel día en el Ministerio, no se habían programado para ellos encuentros, ambas familias temían que si se veían de nuevo todo su esfuerzo se vendría abajo.

Se miró en el espejo luciendo su elegante túnica matrimonial, contrario a lo que se pensaría era ligera y vaporosa, bordada a mano cuidadosamente. En un tono blanco perla elegido para demostrar su pureza ante la sociedad, los Weasley y Gawain.

Estaba hermosa, pero detestaba lo que veía. Resopló y apartó la mirada con ira. Sus ojos escocieron, nadie comprendía cuánto estaba sacrificando por esto, por su familia, por la magia…

Clavó sus uñas perfectamente arregladas en las palmas de su mano.

 ***º*º*º**

Gawain se removió en su lugar sintiéndose tan incomodo y con el estómago completamente revuelto, era una suerte que no hubiese comido nada porque corría el riesgo de vomitar y no tendría problema con que fuera a los pies de esa estirada, pero eso arruinaría todo y no tendría caso haber llegado hasta ahí.

Miró a su alrededor todo era tan impresionante, un desglose de elegancia y dinero que los Weasley jamás habrían podido costear por si solos. Él no quería nada de esto, pero su madre y su padre se habían visto obligados a aceptar, ya que se trataba de la única hija de los Malfoy y ellos querían todo esto para ella.

Arrugó su gesto y resopló varias veces. Alzó sus ojos hacia el techo que estaba repleto de pequeñas luces tan similares a las luciérnagas. El aroma de las flores inundó su nariz, se talló las manos nervioso.

—Aún puedes arrepentirte de esto, ¿lo sabes no? —comentó Charlotte, su hermana mayor que era criadora de Dragones, aún ahora sin su magia seguía trabajando en la reserva, pues sus conocimientos eran tantos que no podían simplemente echarla. Se paró frente a él, acomodando su túnica de gala blanca.

—Tanto que llevo un traslador en mi bolsillo.

—Pequeño bribón —soltó pellizcando su mejilla—. Esto apesta a Freya y Giorgana.

—Y no es lo único que me han dado.

—Puedo imaginarlo —comentó riendo sin ganas. Se quedó callada y lo miró largamente, palmeó sus hombros con cariño, quitando pelusas inexistentes de su ropa—. Estás tan guapo.

Una sonrisa ancha cruzó su rostro- —No te pondrás sentimental…

—Gawain si a pesar de todo darás este paso, trata de hacer que las cosas funcionen para ambos desde ahora… no tienen que vivir un infierno. La respuesta de esto es evitar todo lo que nos hemos hecho entre nosotros por años y años…

La tensión que trajeron sus palabras y el sinsabor en su boca, impidieron que mantuviera su sonrisa. —Conozco lo que dice la maldición, pero no sé cómo haremos que suceda; ella en verdad es odiosa, temo que nos mataremos antes de si quiera tocar el lecho nupcial —confesó con aversión.

A Charlotte se le encogía el corazón al ver a su hermanito sufrir, conocía sus sentimientos por otra chica y era por eso que llevar a cabo esto bajo esas circunstancias se sentía mal. —Andrew Marsden los estará guiando y sobre lo otro… no tienes que hacerlo hoy.

Soltó un resoplido de sarcasmo. —Ese tiene menos idea que nosotros y… siento que todos esperan que lo hagamos, como si con eso automáticamente la maldición desapareciera, pero si se trata de echar sólo un polvo no entiendo por qué tengo que enlazarme a ella.

—No te expreses así —reprendió lanzándole una dura mirada— y al final nadie entrará con ustedes a esa habitación, lo que pase ahí será su decisión. Tampoco creo que tenga que ver con sexo « _[…]sólo la devoción en su corazón, el sacrificio y las lágrimas…_ »

Una sensación espinosa lo recorrió. —No suena para nada sexo.

La preocupación veló los ojos de Charlotte. —Es algo más profundo que eso.

—Lo sé —confesó apagado con una expresión sombría. Movió su peso de pie y observó como los invitados comenzaban a tomar asiento en las sillas blancas.

—Ahí viene papá seguro quiere darte unos consejos de último minuto.

—Sí —dijo retomando el aliento, tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Siempre puedes tomar ese traslador —le susurró mientras lo abrazaba.

Gawain se sintió reconfortado por su cariño. Sus hermanas habían ido ahí una a una, incluso Pipper que a pesar de que era la que más apoyaba este matrimonio le había dicho que podía retratarse si era demasiado para él y eso no debería haber sido nada sencillo de hacer para ella.

 ***º*º*º**

Rigel Malfoy acompañó a su hermana desde la habitación hasta la escalinata, dónde la acompañaría otro de sus hermanos, así hasta que llegase al lugar donde se celebraría el enlace.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si siguen preguntándome eso en verdad escucharan lo que pienso y no les gustará.

Su hermano apenas mayor por un año esbozó una sonrisa torcida. —Sé que podrás con esto, tú estarás al mando.

—¿De ese barbaján? ¡No lo dudes!

—Si es un barbaján contigo…

—Ya es un bruto, no espero que sea mejor que eso.

La risa de su hermano favorito la hizo sonreír. —¿Cómo pude imaginar que nuestra pequeña Dizzy estaría asustada?

Y lo estaba, se moría de miedo, ¡que bien la conocía! —Siempre puedo recurrir a mis hermanos para que le den una lección.

Rigel soltó sus manos y se inclinó para besar su pálida mejilla. —No olvides que estaré para alejar las pesadillas a cualquier hora incluso si ésta es más real que las otras.

—No soy más una niña, me cuidaré sola —comentó haciéndose la fuerte.

—Trata no de matarlo entonces, aún lo necesitamos para terminar con esto —bromeó.

—Es lo que me recuerdo a cada minuto, pero no lo haré sino no tendría caso unirme a él.

—Seguro que ya has hecho muchos planes…

—¿De cómo deshacerme de él después de romper la maldición?

Rigel sonrió aún más soltando un resoplido de risa.

Acturus llegó a su lado, recorriéndola con sus ojos azules casi grises. —Eres la viva imagen de nuestra madre.

—También tengo mucho de papá… ¿olvidas mis ojos?

—Por Morgana, claro que no… Merlín estás hermosa, eres demasiado para ese.

—Deja de ayudarla con esto —pidió Rigel con una curva hermosa en sus labios.

Acturus soltó un chasquido. —Ella lo sabe de cualquier forma, ¿nos vamos?

—Vamos antes de que decida no hacerlo. —Enredó su brazo en el de él.

 ***º*º*º**

Dziban se había mantenido con un temple considerable, pero cuando llegó a la alfombra blanca con su mano en el brazo de su padre, sintió que el alma se le escapaba y las piernas le fallaban.

 _«Tengo que hacerlo, es mi responsabilidad.»_

El cortejo se fue dispersando acomodándose en sus lugares y ahí, pasando la hilera de árboles secos blancos que guiaban el camino hacia el altar, estaba esperándola Gawain Weasley, luciendo como ella jamás pensó. El jabón y una ropa de calidad habían hecho un gran cambio en él, casi al punto en que podía considerarlo… decente.

El corazón le tronó cuando su padre susurró: —Es hora.

La música de la orquesta mágica inundo el lugar y ella se encontró moviéndose hacia Gawain, casi sin sentir los pies como si estuviera caminando entre nubes.

Gawain observó llegar a su prometida del brazo de su padre, el cual quedaba de más decir que le retorcía las entrañas, aún tenía fresco el recuerdo de que gracias a él, el _Diario_ de Tom Ryddle había terminado en sus manos casi matándolo. Por supuesto, no era de él de quién Lucius Malfoy quería deshacerse si no de Harriet Potter y era por eso que lo detestaba.

Ni siquiera quería voltear a la izquierda porque sabía que la encontraría ahí, sentada con su aire salvaje al lado de Hermes Granger. Si veía sus profundos ojos verdes detrás de sus gafas sería incapaz de llevar a cabo ese enlace.

Se concentró en la que sería su "mujer", sus ojos la recorrieron sin reparó. No era que se le hiciera tan horrible como un ogro, pero carecía de todo lo que le gustaba a él, aunque si reconocía que era ligeramente atractiva y que ese día habían hecho todo para resaltarlo.

Su mirada azul se enganchó a la de ella y fue como verse en un espejo. Los dos compartían el mismo sentir, estaban perdidos en este absurdo evento que unía a sus familias en una falsa y tersa paz.

Lucius se detuvo frente a Gawain y Arthur, estrechó la mano del hombre y se giró hacia su hija, besando los nudillos de su mano. Entonces se dirigió a Gawain como si fuese el único en ese lugar: —Te entrego a mi única y preciada hija, espero que sepas lo que eso significa y estés a la altura de este privilegio.

—Mi hijo es un mago de valía —gruñó Arthur e iba a continuar, pero Gawain le colocó su mano en su hombro.

—Señor Malfoy, mi trato con ella sólo ha sido el equivalente al que ella me ha mostrado desde que nos conocimos, pero le puedo asegurar que la valorare tanto como ella me valore a mi, en esa proporción será nuestra relación a partir de ahora y dado que tenemos que hacerlo funcionar no nos mataremos, lo cual es mucho decir con nuestro historial, ¿no lo cree?

—Insolente…

Dziban torció su boca y resopló molesta. —Sólo he dado lo que he recibido.

Antes de que el intercambio de palabras tomara otro nivel, el Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt, encargado de realizar el enlace los interrumpió.

—¿Señores, podemos iniciar?

—¿Podemos? —preguntó Gawain pasando su mirada del enfurecido Lucius a la mimada Dziban, enarcando sus cejas con una sonrisa acartonada. Ella hizo de tripas su corazón, se tragó su bilis y movió su mano hacia él. Gawain la tomó y se inclinó sobre ésta para besarla, pero en el último minuto alzó sus ojos para verla—. No lo olvides.

—Como si pudiera…

Los labios de él rozaron su dorso con la misma amargura, Dziban quiso retirar su mano al sentir una extraña sensación, pero él se aferró a ella. La llevó hacia el altar, donde quedaron de frente al mago de piel oscura.

La música se volvió más suave y el resto de los invitados que se encontraban siguiendo muy atentos la escena pudieron apreciar las últimas palabras de la pareja, levantando entre ellos toda clase de murmullos. Molly mantenía su pañuelo junto a su rostro, estaba inconsolable al parecer mientras Narcissa se mantenía tan fría que parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo todo el asunto.

—Esto es un verdadero error —murmuró Hermes para Harriet.

—Lo sé, pero él no quiso escucharme… me alejó por esto —dijo frustrada, su barbilla temblaba por tratar de contener sus emociones encontradas. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo ahí.

—Harriet… —murmuró tomando su mano, buscando transmitirle su apoyo.

Del otro lado de las bancas, donde se encontraban los invitados de los Malfoy, alguien se estaba sintiendo de la misma forma que ella y tal vez aún peor.

 ***º*º*º**

Kingsley inició el enlace hablando de la magia antigua que los regia, también tocó el tema de su maldición y les dio un sermón acerca de esto para todos los presentes reflexionaran, sólo entonces se concentró en la pareja.

—Esto es muy serio, ustedes son demasiado jóvenes y tal vez no están llegando a comprender lo que esto significará en su vidas, pero espero abracen este compromiso con la sinceridad y responsabilidad que se requiere. Ahora pónganse de frente, es hora de que se realicen los votos que sellarán este enlace.

Willhemina Weasley se acercó por el lado del lado de Gawain y por el de Dziban, Kaus Malfoy, se saludaron con una leve inclinación y mostraron cada uno la bandeja con una sortija, escogidas especialmente para ese enlace por el propio Ministro, realizadas por duendes hace mucho tiempo y como todo lo hecho por ellos contenían magia por sí mismas.

—Señor Weasley tome la mano de tu prometida y coloque la sortija en ella.

Él lo hizo, pero antes de dejar caer la joya su corazón vaciló, Dziban pensó que no lo haría, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Es su turno señorita Malfoy.

Dziban tomó la mano de Gawain sintiendo su peso como una ancla, colocó el anillo de forma automática como si fuese cualquier cosa, pero sabiendo que no lo era.

—Ahora unan sus manos de forma que sus anillos se toquen y su mano libre llévenla a su propio corazón. Repitan después de mi: "Con nuestras manos unidas sostendremos nuestros anhelos y soportaremos lo que sobrevenga, seremos el vino y la sangre del otro y nuestra magia nos hará uno solo hasta que nuestros corazones dejen de latir y el último suspiro abandone nuestros cuerpos."

Con cada palabra que decían la magia se iba elevando a su alrededor como un torbellino de polvo, lazos de colores se enredaron sobre sus manos y era tan fuerte la energía que chocaba entre sí que levantaron una ventiscada.

Al sentir que la magia los quemaba intentaron separarse, pero el agarre entre sus manos era tan duro que se volvió doloroso intentarlo. Una luz cegadora apareció entre ellos alzándose hasta el techo para después dispersarse como lluvia de estrellas.

Agitados y con los cabellos revueltos, finalmente pudieron separar sus manos, mirándose con los desorbitados y sus corazones desbocados.

—Esta hecho. No podrán vivir ni morir el uno sin el otro, este vínculo no conoce la separación, sepan que si lo intentan no será ni como vivir ni como morir, será desatar un infierno que no querrán experimentar —sentencio el Ministro para el shock de todos los presentes.

—¡Pero, ¿qué es esto?! —exclamó Arthur desde su lugar donde sostenía a Molly.

—¡Ese enlace no fue lo acordado! —reclamó Lucius adelantándose hacia ellos.

—¿Qué clase de magia esa? —cuestionó Narcissa rompiendo su estoicismo.

—Es la magia del enlace más antiguo ejercido por el Ministerio. Lo elegí cuidadosamente basado en su caso, no iba a permitir que jugaran con esta unión. Es mi aporte para terminar la absurda enemistad entre sus familias, no iba a dejar que arruinarán su oportunidad de solucionarlo utilizando a estos chicos… que si bien tienen suerte lograran acabar con la maldición y sino perderán su vida en el proceso, pero si logran lo primero no podrán separarse para volver a causar problemas deberán mantenerse juntos siendo el ejemplo para sus familias.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —jadeó Dziban que había albergado al esperanza de separarse de él en algún momento.

—¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto sin nuestro consentimiento? —recriminó Gawain con el rostro desencajado. Buscó con la mirada a Harriet, jamás podría volver a ella.

—Lo lamento, pero como Ministro debía intervenir para concluir esto y no es más que un aliciente para que arreglen las cosas y recuperen todos su magia. Si ya habían aceptado unirse, hacer esto no hará la diferencia, ni les causará ningún daño. Ahora deben hacerse responsables de la decisión que tomaron y dejar atrás sus propios deseos, rencores y planes codiciosos que no tengan que ver con ustedes unidos de por vida.

—¡El Consejo de Wizengamot se enterara de esto!

—Padre tranquilízate —pidió Acturus, sujetando a Lucius.

—Lo llevaremos frente al tribunal —agregó Polaris escupiendo su furia.

—¡Y no serán los únicos! —dijo Pipper Weasley, alzando su voz por encima de la bulla.

—Sabía que había una trampa en todo esto —comentó Freya con la cara roja.

—¡Debiste haber usado el traslador! —gritó Giorgana su hermana gemela.

Harriet se adelantó hacia Gawain que seguía tan consternado que le partía el alma, sus ojos detrás de sus gafas lo veían con lágrimas. Su amor jamás podía ser.

—No Harry —pidió Hermes, utilizando su apelativo cariñoso que a veces sonaba a que era chico y causaba confusiones—, sólo harás las cosas más difíciles para él.

—Gawain no tienes que seguirlo, sólo olvidemos esto —manifestó Rommy, llegando hasta él.

—Encontraremos otra forma para romper todo esto —añadió Rigel mirando con recelo a los pelirrojos.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control y una pelea masiva no iba de acuerdo a un evento tan especial como este. —¡Basta! ¡Orden! Vuelvan ahora todos a sus lugares —mandó el Ministro, haciendo uso del encantamiento amplificador _Sonorus_ —. El Wizengamot me respalda, por lo que no queda más que terminar esta celebración y es mejor que recuerden que fue lo que los trajo aquí de primera mano —concluyó pasando sus ojos oscuros desafiantes por los presentes, para después mirar a los novios—. Les presento al señor Gawain Weasley y su esposa, la señora Dziban Weasley.

El lugar quedó en repletó silencio después de que fueron nombrados y de que un Malfoy fuese públicamente llamado ahora Weasley, la suerte estaba echada. Dos familias de enemigos estarían unidas para el resto de su historia.

—¡En hora buena por esta unión! Señor Weasley, puede usted besar a su esposa.

Gawain torció su cuello para mirar a Dziban, simplemente no podría hacerlo y ella parecía terriblemente horrorizada ante la idea.

—¿Nos dejarán toda la noche esperando? ¿O es qué desean un poco de ayuda? —añadió moviendo su varita—. Les sugiero señor Rigel y señorita Romy que vuelvan a sus lugares, ellos no los necesitan hora.

Gawain ya había visto lo que podía hacer con su magia, negó con su cabeza y con un nudo atizando en su garganta restó la distancia que los separaba.

—No te atrevas —chilló Dziban.

—No es porque lo desee, ni siquiera sé qué diablos estoy haciendo —masculló sintiéndose obligado por una extraña fuerza y por el mismo momento. Descendió sobre ella, estrellando sus bocas que tal parecía que en lugar de buscarse estaban repeliéndose.

Siendo así el beso más soso de la historia en un enlace mágico.

 ***º*º*º**

 ** _Continuará…_**


	4. Donde todo comienza

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. La historia pertenece a la **"Celebración Navidad Al Revés"** del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! En Facebook.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **LA MALDICIÓN DE LOS SQUIBS**

By

 _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muert_ _e_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

* * *

" _Éramos polos opuestos en muchos sentidos, pero también muy parecidos."_ **-Kiera Cass.**

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Donde todo comienza.**_

"Les presento al señor Gawain Weasley y su esposa, la señora Dziban Weasley."

Las palabras arremolinaban en la mente como una tortura que no parecía tener fin, pero era peor aún estar de pie en aquel ambiente festivo que estaba teñido de mentiras cubiertas bajo sonrisas tensas que nadie se tragaba y sin embargo no era ingenuo para no darse cuenta que también la carga de resolver esto había crecido.

Se sentía hasta el cuello de esto, no podía soportar tomar una bocanada más de aire ahí y por si fuera poco, su "querida consorte" había decidido desaparecer y parecía que todos esperaban que él hiciera algo al respecto, ¿qué podía hacer, si incluso él quería hacer uso de ese traslador e huir de ahí? ¡Esto apestaba!

Harriet se había ido en compañía de Hermes y su hermana Romy. El trío dorado siempre junto, ni siquiera podía estar resentido con ellos por irse, era lógico. Seguramente Harriet estaría insistiendo en hacer algo para salvarlo, pero no había nada que salvar ya.

Cerró un momento los ojos conteniendo el golpe de dolor, dolía aceptarlo pero este si parecía el final de lo que tenían, ¿por qué cómo saldría de este enlace desafortunado? Ni siquiera se sentía capaz ahora de sostener sus promesas de volver a ella.

Atravesó el lugar sin detenerse ante los brazos y voces que se interponían entre sus zancadas largas.

Ya afuera se aflojó su ropaje, se talló el maldito beso que había compartido con esa desabrida y maldijo como no había podido hacer adentro.

Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, pero no tenía cabeza para eso. Se echo a andar por ese majestuoso jardín congelado, sabía que por más que quisiera alejarse no cruzaría el portón de aquel lugar. Seguramente porque estaría encantado para evitar su fuga y otra más porque estaba comprometido a estar ahí, eso era un hecho.

 ***º*º*º**

Dizzy se encontraba en el balcón acaba de salir del tocador, donde había devuelto su estómago. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loca, la brisa helada golpeaba su cara pálida mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados le daba cierta calma que era apenas un descanso en medio de la tormenta.

Se sentía tan rabiosa y frustrada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó alguien que ella conocía bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó con gran fastidio por ser hallada en tal momento de debilidad. Se cruzó de brazos y se giró para ver a Alistear Greengrass, con aquella túnica negra de corte perfecto que combinaba con su cabello rizado y dorado. El perfecto caballero ingles.

—Vengo a lamentar el estado en el que te encuentras.

—Guárdate tu lastima —respondió molesta.

—No malinterpretes mis palabras, las digo en el mejor sentido, ¿o prefieres que estuviera felicitándote?

—¿Quieres perder tu lengua aquí y ahora, Stear?

Él jaló sus labios en una sonrisa. —Lo harías si pudieras puedo apostarlo.

Era cierto, no tenía magia pero aún podía hacerlo si lo deseara, no es como si no tuviera una daga escondida en su ropa.

—No tientes tu suerte y sólo vete.

—No es contra mi tu furia los dos lo sabemos —comentó suave avanzando hacia el balcón.

—Justo ahora no estás en mi lista de inmunidad.

—No descartes esa emoción para más tarde…

Dizzy lo fulminó con sus fríos ojos. Su "noche de bodas" no era algo que deseara hablar con él. —No es…

—Acabemos con esto —comentó con una serenidad envidiable, ladeó su cuerpo hacia ella y tomó su mano, logrando que ella se resistiera un poco, pero él aumentó la presión—. Si lo decides ahora puedo ser una puerta de salida para ti.

—¿De qué tontería estás hablando? —Jaló su mano buscando separarse de aquel inquietante toque y esa proposición disparatada.

—Ven conmigo, sabes lo que tuvimos y que no te diría algo que no pensara sostener.

Aquella seriedad de verdad estaba logrando incomodarla, pero no podía negar que era parte de lo que le había atraído de él alguna vez. —¿Qué tuvimos? Aquello ni siquiera fue algo importante...

—El título no es algo relevante, toma mi oferta no tienes por qué quedarte.

—¿Te parece poco morir?

—Te lo he dicho ya, ni siquiera sabes si eso puede ocurrir… todo esto no es más que una farsa, un plan lo bastante elaborado para acabar con una de las disputas más reconocidas en el mundo mágico. Dudo que en verdad esa mujer haya usado esa magia pensando en matarlos, no estamos hablando de una asesina serial sino de una Ministra y lo del enlace tampoco pienso que sea verdad. Seamos realistas, ambos Ministros encontraron la forma de controlarlos infundiéndoles temor con apenas unos daños de por medio.

—¡Basta! ¿Crees tú qué soy ingenua? ¿Qué mis padres lo fueron? ¿Mi abuelo? Ni siquiera puedes entenderlo, no eres tú quién no puede hacer magia… no sabes nada —replicó soltándose al fin.

Stear no se iba a rendir tan fácil, tomó sus brazos, sosteniéndola con firmeza. —No tienes por qué desperdiciar tu vida así, nada te asegura que en verdad funcionara este enlace, ¿o es qué en verdad piensas convivir con ese Weasley?

—¡Haz perdido los sentidos! Estás hecho un desastre, vete de una vez…

—No seas ridícula Dziban, sabes que eso esta condenado al fracaso… morirás, pero no por esa estúpida maldición si no por estar a su lado.

Dizzy deseó poder rebatir tal afirmación, pero se encontró con aquel nudo imposiblemente denso en su garganta. Era cierto iba a morir al lado de ese bruto de Weasley.

—Toma mi mano ahora.

Oh, bendita oferta que parecía haber caído del cielo. Sus ojos bailaron alrededor de aquel rostro fino y anguloso, como buscando lo que la convenciera finalmente.

Un silbido largo cortó el ambiente, seguido de un par de aplausos, que atrajeron a la pareja hacia la persona que se encontraba en el jardín debajo de ellos. La sonrisa tirante en su boca y la mirada afilada no daba lugar a creer que se encontraba complacido con el espectáculo.

—Un discurso lleno de palabrería que sólo trata de esconder que su única verdadera intensión es hacer que abras las piernas para él, si no es que ya lo has hecho —profirió mordaz. Gawain observó la enredadera congelada sostenida por un marco de madera que cubría la pared. No fue difícil para él escalarlo, ya que no era su primera vez incursionando en ese arte.

Dziban se alejó de Alistear con el ritmo de su corazón vacilante, molesta por la vulgaridad con la que había respondido Gawain. Ni siquiera estaba sorprendida por sus dotes de ladrón, sino más bien rabiosa por su presencia, es como si todo lo que estaba sintiendo se hubiese aglomerado y fuese un caldero hirviente a punto de explotar.

—¡Eres un escreguto sin educación! —dijo saltando hacia él, dispuesta a pegarle pero apenas alzó sus brazos Gawain se los tomó haciéndola a un lado como si se tratara de objeto sin peso.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a ofenderla?! —ladró Stear tomándolo de su ropa, estrellándolo contra la pared.

Weasley sonrió con sarcasmo. —Eres un pobre diablo, el primero que la ofendió fuiste tú y quieres venir a hacerle al galante conmigo… —declaró propinándole un golpe con su puño en el costado, obligándolo a aflojar su agarre y retroceder ante el dolor.

—¡Eres un salvaje, ¿qué has hecho?!

—Claro tenías que ser una vil serpiente o más bien zorra. ¡Yo no seré tu burla! Tú no eres ninguna inocente para no saber que lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí apesta a traición —La alejó del lado de Greengrass que aún se encontraba tratando de enderezarse mientras su brazo cubría su zona adolorida. La obligó a alzar la mano, mostrándole el anillo que lucía su dedo—. Eres mi mujer y sabes lo que eso conlleva, tú me debes respeto a mí. ¿Y ni siquiera ha terminado la celebración y cómo es que te encuentro?

—¡No soy tu mujer! —gritó tironeándose, lanzándole un golpe a su cara, logrando rasguñarlo.

Gawain con el rostro tenso y la sangre hirviente, tomó su mano libre, colocándosela detrás de su espalda causando que se quejara. Se pegó a ella, imponiéndose en altura y presencia corporal. —Llámalo como quieras, pero me perteneces.

—Nunca —escupió pisándolo y atestando patadas a donde podía.

Él se vio obligado a soltarla cuando Stear comenzó a tirar de ella.

—¡No soy tuya!

—¡Ya lo has oído, ella jamás será tuya!

—¡Bien! Quítate el anillo —repuso con un ademán y una risa aguda.

Dizzy ya lo había intentado antes y sabía que eso no era posible, apretó su boca tragándose su bilis, sintiendo sus ojos escocer. Esto lo hacía sentir terriblemente humillada.

—¡Hazlo! —demando Stear.

—No puedes, he ahí tu respuesta —contestó con amargura que no sabía precisamente a triunfo—. Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa de una buena vez, yo no pienso morir y menos por tus estupideces…es un hecho que ninguno puede escapar, y si hay una posibilidad de resolver esto está en la maldición —Se arregló la ropa y avanzó hacia la puerta, deteniendo en el resquicio—. Entonces, ¿la mano de quién tomarás, serpiente?

Dziban jamás olvidaría ese día ni el golpe a su orgullo, la mirada de profundo odio que le dedicó a su esposo tampoco la olvidaría él. Alzó su mentón tembloroso y juntando sus fuerzas caminó hacia la puerta sin detenerse, no miró lo que dejaba atrás a pesar de la herida que esto le provocó. Con Alistear Grengrass moría la última oportunidad de librarse de ese matrimonio infernal, que aunque carecía de lo que ella necesitaba más: seguridad y futuro; la había hecho sentir que aún tenía opciones aunque fuese sólo un espejismo.

—Ella eligió. Es mejor que te largues, si sabes lo que te conviene no volverás —dijo Gawain atravesando la puerta cerrándola detrás de él. Ni siquiera la marcada decepción en el rostro de Greengrass había logrado mejorar su humor. En un par de zancadas alcanzó a la causa de tales emociones que lo ponían tan fuera de sí. La tomó del codo pegándola contra la pared del pasillo.

—¡Déjame, jamás olvidare eso!

—Me importa un bledo si lo olvidas o no.

—Eres despreciable.

—Vaya, estás de suerte, es lo mismo que pienso de ti.

—Bien —intentó alejarse de él, pero Gawain, la encerró en la jaula de sus brazos.

—Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo parecido, no soy tan condescendiente.

—¡Oh, que sorpresa!… —comentó con una mueca que podría pasar por adorable en otro momento si no es porque él sabía ahora que todo era una actuación— No quieras venir a hacerte el correcto conmigo, no creas que no sé lo que tienes con esa Cara-rajada de Potter y que incluso vino esperando con esos ojos de borrego moribundo a que tu fueras por ella. ¿Soy una zorra? Entonces tu eres un hijo de Morgana…

Sus caras con expresiones ariscas estaban separadas apenas por unos centímetros, sus respiraciones furiosas y el duelo que vivían sus ojos, era tan intenso como nunca antes lo fue con otras personas, era una chispa que podía hacer explotar todo a su alrededor y que también podía convertirse en una tensión completamente diferente.

Sus manos por las que habían sido unidos en el enlace que poseían las sortijas comenzaron a hormiguearles, la misma magia que habían sentido antes ahora volvía a manifestarse y lo que antes los había hecho sellar el compromiso con un beso estaba presente. Se habían vuelto dos imanes imposiblemente atraídos por una fuerza magnética.

La atención de los dos corrió hacia sus manos, no necesitaban hablar, por la mente de los dos estaban pasando los mismos aterrorizantes pensamientos.

Si no se unían por ellos mismos, la magia los obligaría.

Gawain se resistió haciendo acopió de toda su voluntad, Dziban hizo lo mismo y apenas pudo se alejó de él asustada por lo que podría ocurrir después.

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Continuará…**_

¡Gracias por leer!

. . .

Hola, ¡Feliz Año! Hemos vuelto para terminar nuestros proyectos inconclusos, esperamos seguir contando con su apoyo. Gracias.

Colocamos un apartado de especificaciones al inicio del fic, para que se guíen mejor en estos cambios de género.

 **Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:**

 **Fontelle023:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a este loco fic. Esperamos que te siga gustando. Saludos.

 **MiaBM** : Hola, mil gracias por leer. Sí, será un matrimonio muy loco. Saludos.

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


End file.
